


Убийство без свидетелей

by Max_Planck



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Murder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Planck/pseuds/Max_Planck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Акаши обвиняют в убийстве собственного отца. Как отреагируют другие, и что предпримет Акаши?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убийство без свидетелей

_Самое банальное преступление зачастую оказывается самым загадочным, потому что оно не сопровождается какими-то особенными обстоятельствами, которые могли бы стать почвой для умозаключений._ **Артур Конан Дойл**. Этюд в багровых тонах

***

Свет фар пронзил темноту комнаты, выхватив силуэт юноши, что сидел на полу, обхватив руками колени. Пряди волос скрывали его лицо, он сидел, не шевелясь. И лишь, когда послышался шум подъезжающих машин, он поднял голову. В полумраке блеснули гетерохромные глаза. Юноша улыбнулся.  
Дверь была незаперта, медики и детектив спокойно прошли внутрь.  
\- Вы уверены, что это правильный адрес? – спросил Есидзака Танака, детектив 15 участка.  
\- Да, - кивнул врач. – Мальчик четко назвал нам адрес и свое имя.  
Танака поежился, огромный дом был пуст и скрыт во тьме.  
\- Да включите уже кто-нибудь свет! – рявкнул Танака.  
В мгновение свет залил комнату. Возле выключателя стоял парень с алыми волосами в спортивной форме.  
\- Мой отец в своем кабинете, - ровным голосом сказал он.  
Группа медиков быстро направились в указанном направление, а Танака приблизился к мальчику.  
\- Ты тут живешь?  
\- Да, - кивнул подросток, и Танака с легким изумлением заметил, что его глаза разного цвета.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Мой отец мертв, - сказал парень, словно сообщил прогноз погоды.  
Танака кивнул напарнику, чтобы присмотрел за парнишкой, а сам вошел в комнату. На полу, скрючившись, лежал мужчина с вогнанным по самую рукоять мечом в животе.  
\- Мертв, детектив, - сообщил один из медиков.  
Танака вызвал экспертную группу, а сам отправился на поиски мальчишки. Тот сидел на кухне и пил чай. Танака сел напротив, вглядываясь в парня. «Какой-то социопат. Отец жестоко убит, а у него никакой реакции» - подумалось детективу.  
\- Вкусный чай? – спросил он.  
Юноша поднял на него глаза, но ничего не ответил.  
\- Я так понимаю, ты – Акаши Сейджуро.  
\- Я рад, что в полиции работают такие умные люди, - ответил Акаши.  
Полицейский не обратил внимания на его слова.  
\- Это ты нашел тело?  
\- Да.  
Много от мальчишки выведать не удалось. Он пришел домой, зашел в кабинет отца и нашел его на полу. Вызвал скорую, а после сидел возле отца и ждал, когда приедут медики.

***

_Фрагменты протокола допроса, проводимого Есидзаки Танакой.  
\- Имя?  
\- Акаши Сейджуро.  
\- Какие у тебя были отношения с отцом?  
\- Как у отца и сына.  
\- Подробнее, будь добр.  
\- Мы уважали друг друга и поддерживали.  
\- Ты считаешь себя победителем?  
\- Да.  
\- Но ты проиграл? Что ты почувствовал после поражения?  
\- Я просчитался.  
\- Ты был зол?  
\- Нет. Скорее, удивлен.  
\- Отец требовал от тебя быть совершенным?  
\- Не более, чем другие родители от своих детей.  
\- Ты убил отца?  
\- Нет.  
\- А кто тогда?  
\- Разве это не Ваша работа найти убийцу? Или Вы недостаточно умны?  
\- Ты считаешь себя лучше остальных?  
\- Большинства.  
\- Ты мог бы убить человека?  
\- Никогда об этом не думал.  
\- Ты готов на все ради победы?  
\- Мне не нужно кого-то убивать, чтобы победить. Это абсолютно примитивно._

***

_Неделю спустя._  
\- Так что мы имеем по делу Акаши Итиро? – спросил начальник отделения у сидящих перед ним детективов.  
Танака вздохнул.  
\- В день убийства Итиро отпустил всю прислугу домой. Ничего необычного в этом не было – он часто так делал. Мужик любил тишину. Он сделал пару звонков своим партнерам. У нас есть записи этих телефонных разговоров. Ничего интересного – обычные толки о ценных бумагах. К нему никто не приходил, и он никуда не выходил. Соседи видели только его сына, что вечером вернулся из соревнований. Один. Убийство произошло между 15.00 и 19.00. Точнее экспертам установить не удалось. Акаши вернулся около 19.00, в 19.27 он позвонил в больницу. А они нам. Убит Итиро был коротким мечом. На рукоятке нашли отпечатки самого убиенного, а также один, слегка смазанный, похож на отпечаток сына.  
Начальник вздохнул.  
\- Получается убил мальчишка?  
\- Скорее всего. Я говорил с прислугой и знакомыми Акаши Итиро. Все они подтверждают, что отец очень давил на мальчика. Требовал от того быть совершенным. Любой бы подросток сломался. К тому же накануне Сейджуро проиграл важный матч - финал Зимнего Кубка.  
\- С каких это пор подростки убивают своих отцов, хладнокровно загоняя им меч в живот? По самую рукоять заметь? – спросил начальник.  
\- Этот парень необычный подросток. Он холодный и расчетливый, безжалостный и очень скрытный.

***

_Фрагменты протокола допроса, проводимого Есидзаки Танакой.  
\- Имя?  
\- Аоминэ Дайки.  
\- Какие у вас отношения с Акаши Сейджуро?  
\- Он был моим капитаном.  
\- Вы играли в одной команде?  
\- А то ты не знаешь?  
\- Это не ответ?  
\- Играли. В средней школе.  
\- Акаши был хорошим капитаном?  
\- Нормальным.  
\- Он прибегал к насилию или угрозам?  
\- Никого он не бил. Угроз тоже не помню.  
\- Он тебе нравится?  
\- Чего? Что еще за дебильный вопрос?  
\- Очень простой вопрос. Ответь, пожалуйста.  
\- Он отлично играет в баскетбол.  
\- Ясно. Ответь «да» или «нет». Он тебе нравится?  
\- Да. Надеюсь, в аду для тебя уже горит костер.  
\- О, не переживай. Сейджуро мог бы убить человека?  
\- Нет. Это бред.  
_

***

В день похорон собрались не только многочисленные партнеры и друзья отца, но и несколько друзей Акаши. Бывшие игроки Тейко, одетые в черные костюмы, постоянно находились рядом. Момои все время держала его за руку. Он вежливо благодарил пришедших и отвечал на все вопросы, что ему задавали. Лицо его было абсолютно бесстрастным, ничего не выражающей маской.  
Когда тело Итиро было кремировано, то друзья вместе с Акаши вернулись в дом. Не сговариваясь, они все поплелись за ним на второй этаж, в его спальню. Только Мурасакибара дорогою схватил большой поднос с пирожными.  
Аоминэ уселся на подоконник и принялся следить за отъезжающими от дома машинами.  
\- Благодарю, что пришли, - сказал Акаши, когда ребята расселись по комнате.  
\- Акаши-кун, не нужно нас благодарить, - вспыхнула Момои. У человека такое горе, а он еще думает о вежливых словах, подумалось ей.  
\- Вот черт, - вскрикнул Мурасакибара.  
\- Мук-кун, - кинулась к нему Момои, вынимая из сумочки салфетку. Мурасакибара так увлекся поеданием пирожных, что не заметил, как измазал свой пиджак.  
\- Прости, - проворчал он. – Они просто такие вкусные.  
\- Это французские, с заварным кремом, - объяснил Акаши. – Их специально приготовили..  
\- Да, заткнись! – рявкнул Аоминэ, поднимаясь. – Кого нахрен волнуют эти долбанные пирожные?  
Он подошел к Акаши, нависая над ним. Наклонившись, схватил его галстук и дернул на себя. Акаши невольно задрал голову – петля галстука стянула шею.  
\- Как же меня все это бесит! – зарычал Аоминэ. – У тебя отец умер, и матери у тебя нет. Ты остался один. А ты ходишь и благодаришь их всех. Нас водят на допросы, спрашивают – ты ли это убил. А ты сидишь и рассказываешь какую-то херню о жратве! Акаши..  
Аоминэ внезапно замолчал, удивленно распахнув глаза. Глаза Акаши увлажнились и слезы потекли по щеках. Аоминэ опустился рядом, притянув бывшего капитана к себе, осторожно гладя по волосам. Акаши уткнулся лицом ему в рубашку, всхлипывая, цепляясь руками за ткань.  
\- Акаши-чи, - протянул Кисэ. Он подскочил к нему, обхватил руками за талию и прижался со спины. – Все будет хорошо. Просто не может не быть, - всхлипнул он, так как сам начал плакать.  
Потом и остальные ребята подошли ближе. Куроко подполз сбоку, неловко обняв Акаши. Мидорима с другой стороны осторожно гладил его по плечу, выдавая скупое: «Ну, ну». Момои, вытирая слезы на глазах, обняла Куроко и наблюдала за нервным дыханием Акаши. Мурасакибара подошел последним, он распахнул свои огромные руки и захватил всех в объятия, крепко сжимая.  
Тишина и умиротворение окутали ребята. Было слышно лишь биение их сердец и редкие всхлипывания Акаши и Кисэ. Каждый из них понял в тот миг, что, не смотря ни на что, они всегда останутся командой. И друзьями. Такие узы – священны.  
\- Вы меня так сдавили, что мне дышать нечем, - спустя некоторое время послышался приглушенный голос Акаши.  
Ребята расступились, Акаши быстренько выскочил из объятий и направился в ванную.  
\- Плакса ты, - буркнул Аоминэ, глядя на Кисэ.  
Момои внезапно ударила кулаком Аоминэ по руке.  
\- Больно, Сацуки! – взревел он.  
\- Больно? – разозлилась она. – Ты идиот тупоголовый, баскетболист без единой извилины. Как ты мог сказать такое Акаши-куну?!  
\- А чего я такого сказал?  
\- Аоминэ-кун, - рядом с Момои встал Куроко. – У тебя совсем нет такта.  
\- И ты туда же, Тецу?  
\- Зато мы наблюдали уникальное явление, что бывает раз в столетие. Хотя, учитывая сегодняшний гороскоп, я ожидал нечто подобное, - изрек Мидорима.  
\- Никогда не видел, чтобы Ака-чин плакал, - сказал Мурасакибара задумчиво.  
\- А я о чем говорю? – разозлился Мидорима.  
\- Ты что-то такое заумное и долгое говорил, что я не стал слушать, - протянул Мурасакибара, чем еще сильнее разозлили Мидориму.  
Но вскоре вернулся Акаши, и споры пришлось прекратить.  
\- Акаши-кун, - сказала Момои, мягко улыбаясь. – Тебе что-то нужно? Я все сделаю, только скажи.  
\- Я не убивал своего отца, - сказал Акаши.  
\- Никто так и не думает! - вскрикнула Момои.  
Аоминэ ухмыльнулся и кивнул, подтверждая слова подруги.  
\- Это было бы более, чем странно, если это был ты, - сказал Мидорима.  
Куроко улыбнулся. Он впервые за долгое время был согласен с Мидоримой.  
Акаши обвел внимательным взглядом их лица. Доверие читалось в глазах каждого. «То, что я и ожидал», - подумал Акаши.

***

_Фрагменты протокола допроса, проводимого Есидзаки Танакой.  
\- Имя?  
\- Кисэ Рета.  
\- Ты дружил с Акаши Сейджуро?  
\- И сейчас дружим!  
\- Почему ты с ним дружишь?  
\- Хм. Почему? Акаши-чи классный и умный, а еще сильный игрок. И много чего знает.  
\- У него есть близкие друзья?  
\- Ну, это я, а еще Куроко-чи, Аоминэ-чи, Мидорима-чи, Мурасакибара-чи и Момо-чи.  
\- Это правда, что Акаши как-то сказал: «Я уберу даже своих родителей, если они станут на моем пути»?  
\- Я не помню. Акаши-чи много чего говорил.  
\- Он мог бы кого-нибудь убить?  
\- Что? Нет, Акаши-чи хоть и выглядит хмурым, но он очень добрый и заботливый. Он даже не кричал никогда на меня или кого-то еще. Так что, нет. Нет._

***

Акаши отстранили от занятий. Поэтому дни он проводил дома. Играл в видео-игры, читал книги, тренировал броски во дворе, играл с Мидоримой в сеги, размышлял. Он знал, что полиция собирает улики, чтобы доказать его вину. Они верят, что он убил отца. Акаши был полностью спокоен. Им его не обыграть. Он вспомнил день похорон. Было глупо вот так расплакаться, но слова Аоминэ о том, что он остался один, словно пробили брешь в его сердце. Скорее всего он заплакал не из-за этих слов, а от осознания того, что почти всегда был один. А еще он проиграл. И это было ужасно больно. Человек живет победами, а одно поражение способно пустить под откос целую жизнь.  
Зазвонил телефон. Акаши потянулся к мобильному. На экране высветилось имя Кисэ.  
\- Здравствуй.  
\- Акаши-чи, привет. Как там твои дела? Тебе не скучно? Может приехать? Что говорит следователь? В школу пускают? – неиссякаемая жизнерадостность Кисэ обрушилась на Акаши теплою волною.  
\- У меня все хорошо, в школу еще не пускают, приезжать не нужно.  
\- Ой, а я уже приехал. Я стою у тебя под дверьми.  
\- Почему я не удивлен, - вздохнул Акаши, отключив телефон.  
Внизу Кисэ улыбался и тряс перед собою пакетом.  
\- Я купил тебе поесть.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Я тут неподалеку работал и решил заехать.  
\- Проходи, - Акаши посторонился, бросив беглый взгляд на улицу.  
Кисэ не был человеком обычным. Не был он и необычным. Он любил веселье и красоту, силу и победы. В нем в ровной мере соединялись лукавая беззаботность ребенка и меланхолия взрослого. Его нельзя было назвать глупым, но и умным тоже. Он был дружелюбен и открыт. Но какая-то часть его всегда была надежно спрятана за фасадом улыбок и красивых глаз.  
Акаши провел Кисэ на кухню, сделал чай, и они весь вечер проговорили. Кисэ никогда особо не тянуло к Акаши. Слишком они разные. Хотя и он уважал его, но считал человеком странным. Вот Куроко – классный, с ним весело и интересно. Даже Мидорима казался прикольным, и Кисэ любил с ним болтать. Он смешно злился и очень легко поддавался на провокации. Но сегодня Кисэ свободно подбирал слова, удивленно осознавая, что Акаши очень интересный собеседник. Даже с чувством юмора. Чего Кисэ уж совсем не ожидал.  
Когда Акаши рассказал ему, как в средней школе заставил Аоминэ неделю сидеть на одних яблоках, то Кисэ хохотал, как ненормальный.  
\- Вот почему он тогда меня едва не убил, когда я предложил ему половину бутерброда, - сказал Кисэ, смеясь.  
\- Я же тогда постоянно стоял в стороне и наблюдал за ним, чтобы он не сорвался, - ответил Акаши.  
\- Но как ты его заставил?  
\- Это секрет между мной и ним.  
Кисэ больше не спрашивал – выпытать что-то у Акаши невозможно, как не дави.  
\- Акаши-чи, тебя же не посадят? – внезапно спросил Кисэ. Он верил в его невиновность, но вдруг другие не смогут поверить.  
\- Нет. Я абсолютный победитель.  
\- Да-да, снова выделываешься, а Куроко-чи тебя обыграл.  
\- Куроко - необыкновенный человек. Он не поддается моим расчетам.  
\- Я тоже стал сильнее. Ты меня не сможешь просто так обыграть.  
\- Да неужели? - скептически поднял бровь Акаши.  
\- Ах ты зазнайка! - Кисэ наклонился и щелкнул Акаши по лбу.  
\- Кисэ, - зарычал Акаши.  
\- Прости-прости, - засмеялся Кисэ, а потом резко наклонился, но Акаши на этот раз увернулся в сторону. Чего Кисэ и ожидал, он чмокнул Акаши в щеку и быстро отскочил.  
\- Убирайся!  
\- 2:0 в мою пользу. А я веду в счете, Акаши-чи, - улыбнулся Кисэ, выходя из дому. Акаши громко хлопнул дверью.  
Когда Кисэ ушел, Акаши все никак не мог уснуть. Он думал о Куроко, его игре. Он пока еще не нашел ответа, почему ему удалось его обыграть.  
«Что же в тебе такого, Куроко, что даже я не могу разгадать?» - думал Акаши, засыпая. О мертвом отце он за день так и не вспомнил.

***

_  
Фрагменты протокола допроса, проводимого Есидзаки Танакой.  
\- Имя?  
\- Мидорима Шинтаро.  
\- Ты хорошо знаешь Акаши Сейджуро?  
\- Да.  
\- Он твой друг?  
\- Да.  
\- Он когда-нибудь делал или говорил вещи, которые бы тебя пугали?  
\- Не помню.  
\- Ты боишься его?  
\- Нет.  
\- Он мог бы убить человека?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты можешь о нем что-нибудь рассказать?  
\- Он стрелец.  
_

***

Такао вошел в зал, напевая песенку из детского мультика. В помещении никого не было, кроме Мидоримы, что забрасывал мячи в корзину. С минуту понаблюдав за товарищем, Такао сказал:  
\- Сколько не смотрю, не могу поверить, что человек способен на такое.  
Мидорима проигнорировал его, продолжая тренироваться. Такао только хмыкнул на такое пренебрежительное отношения. Он взял мяч и начал работать у противоположного кольца. Он давно для себя решил ни в чем не уступать Шин-чану. С полчаса было слышно лишь стук мяча об пол. Вскоре Такао устал. Вздохнул, вытер рукавом пот и оглянулся на Мидориму. Тот продолжал забрасывать также методично и сосредоточено, лишь поменял позицию на площадке.  
\- Шин-чан, ты больной. Нельзя столько тренироваться.  
Такао подошел ближе.  
\- Предлагаю сыграть...  
Такао замолчал, изумленно глядя на друга. Костяшки на его руке были сбиты в кровь. И каждый раз, делая бросок, он кривился от боли.  
\- Шин-чан, - пролепетал Такао. - Что с твоей рукой?  
Мидорима перестал бросать и взглянул на руку, словно впервые заметил.  
\- Надо перевязать, - сказал Такао.  
Мидорима положил мяч и послушно последовал за Такао. Молчаливо глядел в стену, когда тот делал перевязку.  
\- Ты всегда, как учудишь, - вздохнул Такао.  
Они вышли из школы, когда уже стемнело. Мидорима сразу же направился в противоположную сторону от своего дома.  
\- Ты куда, Шин-чан? - побежал за ним Такао. - Да что с тобой такое?  
\- Заткнись и иди домой.  
\- Никуда я не пойду. Мне не нравится твой вид. Потом еще капитан будет на меня орать, что я за тобой не приглядел.  
Мидорима хмыкнул, но ничего больше не сказал. Они подошли к нужному зданию, в котором Такао узнал Старшую школу Сейрин.  
\- У тебя свидание, Шин-чан? - захихикал Такао.  
\- Нет, конечно, идиот!   
\- А я тебе говорил, что у меня появилась девушка? - решил похвастаться Такао. Но Мидорима его не слушал.  
На первый взгляд казалось, что никого в спортзале нет. Но хорошенько приглядевшись, Такао заметил силуэт игрока, что вел по площадке мяч.  
\- Куроко тренируется? - удивился он.  
\- Он всегда тренировался больше всех нас, - сказал Мидорима.  
Куроко проскочил мимо них и попытался в прыжке забить мяч. Тщетно, разумеется.  
Мяч отскочил от корзины и покатился в сторону, Куроко сразу же побежал за ним. Мидорима, бросив сумку, пошел навстречу Куроко. Как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть подхватить его, когда он начал падать. Лицо Куроко было бледнее, чем обычно, волосы полностью мокрые от пота. Он не мог нормально стоять, ноги подгибались. Мидорима опустил его. Куроко уперся руками в пол, тяжело дыша.  
\- Сейчас блевону, - сказал Куроко.  
Мидорима скривился и быстро отодвинулся.  
\- Зачем ты себя так загоняешь? - удивился Такао. - Все из Тейко чокнутые.  
Куроко метнул на него выразительный взгляд. Такао вздрогнул. Такой же он всегда наблюдал у Шин-чана, когда тот был взбешен.  
\- Ты уже знаешь? - спросил Куроко.  
«Чего знаю? Я вообще ничего не понимаю!» - подумал Такао.  
\- Да, - кивнул Мидорима. Он поднял свою травмированную руку, посмотрел на нее с секунду и сжал в кулак. - Сегодня у стрельцов неудачный день. «Все, что вы скрываете может раскрыться».  
Акаши Сейджуро было предъявлено обвинение в убийстве. Через неделю должен был состоятся суд.

***

_Фрагменты протокола допроса, проводимого Есидзаки Танакой.  
\- Имя?  
\- Мурасакибара Ацуши.  
\- Почему ты всегда слушаешься Акаши?  
\- Ака-чин - мой капитан.  
\- Был им.  
\- Ну да.  
\- Ты знал его отца?  
\- Нет.  
\- У него были проблемы в семье?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Почему из команды ушел талантливый игрок Хайзаки?  
\- Ака-чин его выгнал.  
\- Каким способом?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Ты боишься Акаши Сейджуро?  
\- Должен? Он же мелкий.  
\- Он мог бы убить человека?  
\- Зачем это ему?  
\- Ответь на вопрос. Я имею в виду, мог бы убить кого-то, если бы его разозлили?  
\- Глупый ты. Ака-чин умный._

***

\- Ты очень грустный в последнее время, Ацуши, - сказал Химуро, когда ребята после тренировки отправились в парк, чтобы отдохнуть в тени деревьев и поесть чего-нибудь вкусненького.  
\- Ака-чина завтра будут судить, - ответил Мурасакибара. - Не хочу, чтобы его посадили.  
\- Так вот почему ты так мало ешь в последнее время.  
\- Ака-чин невиновен.  
\- Конечно, нет, - соврал Химуро. На самом деле он не особо верил в его невиновность. То, что он прочитал в газетах, а также услышал от Мурасакибары, наводило на мысли, что сам капитан Ракузана и убил своего отца.  
\- Если они посадят Ака-чина, то я пойду и заберу его оттуда, - сказал Мурасакибара. Химуро помолился про себя, чтобы Акаши нашел способ избежать тюрьмы.

***

Акаши поправил галстук и посмотрел на себя в зеркало.  
\- Сегодня ты обязан выиграть, - сказал он своему отражению.  
Дорогою до суда он просматривал сообщения, что все утро приходили к нему на телефон. Хорошо, что он предусмотрительно отключил звук. Тем не менее читать их было приятно.  
От **Кисэ** : _«Удачи на суде. Порви их своей холодной логикой (^_-). Пиши мне, как идет процесс. НЕ игнорируй меня!»_  
От **Мидорима** : _«Удачи!»_  
От **Куроко** : _«Я верю в тебя»_  
От **Аоминэ** : _«Не смей проиграть!»_  
От **Момои** : _«Одень красный галстук. Очаруй их там всех)) Целую»_  
От **Мурасакибара** : _«Хочу, чтобы ты выиграл»_

***

Адвокату Акаши понадобилось 48 минут, чтобы полностью разбить доводы обвинения. Все присяжные признали Акаши невиновным. При этом защите удалось так повернуть дело, что все стало выглядеть, как самоубийство. В стиле самураев. Решением суда с Акаши были сняты все обвинения, а дело закрыли.  
Ребята решили ожидать Акаши дома у Кагами. Последнего эта новость совершенно не обрадовала. Но Куроко сказал, что разок можно и потерпеть, к тому же Кагами единственный из них жил сам.  
\- Кагами-чи, у тебя потрясающая коллекция эротических журналов, - сказал Кисэ, выйдя из ванной.  
\- Ты что рылся в моих вещах?!  
\- Нет, они лежали в ванной. Хотел использовать? - подмигнул Кисэ.  
\- А ну дай сюда, - протянул Аоминэ. Кисэ швырнул ему журнальчик.  
\- А зачем тебе такие журналы? - спросил Мурасакибара.  
Кагами зарычал, буркнув что-то про себя. Куроко послышалось «Тупые идиоты».  
\- Кагами-кун, как можно быть тупым и идиотом одновременно? - спросил Куроко.  
\- Хоть ты не доставай меня, - вздохнул Кагами.  
Аоминэ пролистал журнал.  
\- Отстойные сиськи, - вздохнул он. - Держи, Тецу. Как раз в твоем вкусе.  
Он попытался передать журнал, но Момои ловко выхватила его из рук.  
\- Тецу-кун, не такой как ты! - гневно тряхнула она волосами. Момои спрятала журнал в сумочку, а потом подбежала и обняла Куроко. "А можно мне назад мой журнальчик?" - подумал Кагами.  
\- Тецу-куну нравятся хорошие девушки. Правда?  
\- Да, Момои-сан. Только отпусти меня, пожалуйста.  
Сацуки нехотя выпустила его из своих крепких объятий.  
\- Акаши так долго нет. И он не отвечает на мои смски, - показал всем свой телефон Кисэ. - Зато пришло пять сообщений от поклонниц.  
\- Никому это не интересно, Кисэ, - оборвал его Аоминэ.  
\- Пойду что-нибудь приготовлю, - предложила Момои.  
Естественно, тут же началась небольшая паника. Путем уговоров и криков было решено, что готовить пойдет Кагами. Такое решение его совсем не обрадовало. Но с другой стороны это все же лучше, чем сидеть вместе со всеми. Когда рис был готов, пришел Акаши. Он скупо рассказал, как прошел суд. И все начали говорить, что никто и не сомневался в его победе. Кагами улыбнулся, когда Акаши сообщил о решении суда, но быстро спохватившись, засунув в рот большой кусок моркови и принялся жевать. «И чего это я радуюсь?» - подумал он.

***

_Фрагменты протокола допроса, проводимого Есидзаки Танакой.  
\- Имя?  
\- Куроко Тецуя.  
\- Почему ты ушел из команды Тейко?  
\- Я перехотел играть в баскетбол.  
\- Но сейчас уже все нормально?  
\- Да.  
\- Ваша команда победила в финале. Как на это отреагировал Акаши?  
\- Он расстроился.  
\- Это было его первое поражение?  
\- Да.  
\- Вы близки с ним?  
\- Не думаю.  
\- Вы же играли в одной команде. Он помог тебе пройти в первый состав. Так как?  
\- Я не понимаю, что Вы хотите услышать?  
\- Почему ты, не смотря на то, сколько для тебя сделал Акаши, сторонился его?  
\- Я не сторонился. Я восхищаюсь Акаши-куном.  
\- Он мог бы убить человека?  
\- А Вы могли бы?  
\- Отвечай на вопрос, Куроко-кун.  
\- Акаши-кун не убивал своего отца._

***

Когда пришло время уходить, Куроко решил отправиться с Акаши. Они молча брели улочками, пока не вышли к парку, за которым и жил Акаши. Взойдя на мостик, Куроко остановился.  
\- Подожди, Акаши-кун.  
\- Что такое? - спросил тот.  
\- Ночами мне постоянно сняться кошмары. Я никак не могу забыть.  
На улице стемнело, лишь небольшие фонарики, встроенные в мостик, освещали путь. Полная луна устало глядела на ребят со своего трона. «Время откровений» - приветливо шептали звезды, мерцая вдали. Акаши с минуту молчал, а потом подошел к Куроко и крепко обнял его.  
\- Потерпи. Еще немного, - прошептал Акаши.  
\- Акаши-кун, ты не сможешь забыть.  
\- Да, я знаю. Я никогда не забуду, что убил своего отца.  
Куроко вздрогнул, попытался отстраниться, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Акаши, но тот не дал вырваться.  
\- Не бойся. Страх — это уже поражение.

***

_Три месяца назад_  
Куроко собрался отправиться с командой праздновать победу. Но когда увидел одинокого потерянного Акаши, то незаметно ускользнул от ребят и пошел к бывшему капитану. Захотелось удостовериться, что с ним все хорошо.  
\- Акаши-кун, где твоя команда?  
\- Не знаю. Уехали, наверное, - ответил Акаши. - Ты не о том спрашиваешь.  
\- О чем нужно?  
\- Ты победил. Из всех - именно ты. Разве это не насмешка судьбы?  
\- Акаши-кун, если бы мы играли один на один, я даже через 1000 лет не смог бы тебя победить. Мы победили тебя командой.  
\- Ты гордишься собою?  
\- Горжусь. Я сумел, несмотря на все, что мне говорили.  
Акащи улыбнулся.  
\- Как я мог так просчитаться?  
\- Акаши-кун, мы непременно сыграем еще раз.  
Акаши вздохнул, взлохматив свои волосы.  
\- Иди, победы нужно праздновать.  
\- Еще успею. Я лучше проведу тебя домой.  
\- Как хочешь.  
Город засыпал. Там и тут зажигались фонари, редкие машины проносились мимо. Куроко и Акаши не спеша шли, практически не разговаривая. Победителю за частую нечего сказать побежденному.  
Дойдя, Куроко попросился зайти в туалет. Акаши поднялся наверх, положил вещи и спустился вниз. Куроко все еще не вышел, он решил его не ждать, и пошел к отцу. Тот сидел за столом, просматривая бумаги.  
\- Отец, - слегка поклонился Акаши.  
\- Сейджуро. Вернулся-таки. Долго тебя не было.  
\- Я решил пройтись.  
\- Ты проиграл?  
\- Да.  
Итиро поднялся, подошел к подростку, замахнулся и ударил его бумагами по лицу. Удар был несильным, он просто высказывал таким образом свое презрение, не пытаясь причинить боль физическую.  
\- Я разочарован.  
Акаши молчал. Оправдания для слабых и жалких людей.  
\- Хотя не удивлен. Я слишком давил на тебя. Я надеялся, что смогу сделать из тебя настоящего носителя моего имени. Но как же я тебя ненавидел все эти годы, - сказал Итиро.  
Акаши удивленно распахнул глаза.  
\- Я не понимаю, - выдавил он из себя.  
Итиро бросил бумаги на стол, подошел к своей коллекции оружия, набрал код и открыл дверцу. Достал короткий меч с черной рукоятью. Медленно, с любовью которой Акаши редко наблюдал у своего отца, тот провел пальцами вдоль лезвия.  
\- Твоя мать, Сейджуро, даже умирая, не призналась, кто был твоим отцом.  
Он махнул мечом, сталь со свистом разрезала воздух.  
\- Не притупился, - усмехнулся Итиро. - Знаешь, как умирали самураи, опозорившие себя? Разрезали вот таким мечом свой живот вдоль и поперек. Лишь такой болью можно было частично искупить свои проступки.  
\- Что случилось с моей матерью? - охрипшим голосом спросил Акаши.  
\- Жена, что изменяла самураю — должна умереть. Таков закон.  
\- Ты не самурай.  
Итиро двинулся на него, держа в руке меч.  
\- Ты умрешь быстро. Я сделаю тебе этот подарок, за то, что ты многие годы пытался быть примерным сыном.  
Акаши начал пятиться назад. Умирать ему не хотелось. Особенно от рук психа.  
\- Ты убил мою мать? Как ты это сделал?  
\- Зарезал. Шлюхе только такая смерть.  
Итиро бросился вперед, нанося удар, но Акаши ловко увернулся, предвидя его шаг. Правда, он едва двигался. Слишком много сил было потрачено на игру. Итиро быстро развернулся, занося меч для удара. Акаши видел, что даже уклонившись, меч все равно заденет его. Он смотрел, как лезвие несется к нему, не в силах двинуться. Но меч не достиг цели, он внезапно выпал из рук Итиро и со звоном упал на пол.  
\- Что за? - замешкался на секунду Итиро.  
Этого времени хватило Акаши, чтобы проскочить мимо него, вмиг оказавшись за его спиной, где стоял Куроко. Итиро резко развернулся. Увидев Куроко, его лицо удивленно вытянулось:  
\- Откуда ты взялся? - спросил Итиро, ошарашенный тем, что мальчик сумел не только выбить меч из его руки, но и совсем незаметно подобраться.  
\- Нужно бежать, - шепнул Куроко.  
Но Акаши его не слышал. Он не спускал глаз со своего отца. Итиро тем временем оправившись от шока, наклонился и поднял меч.  
\- Ничего не поделаешь, придется убить обоих, - сказал он.  
Он метнул со всей силы меч, целясь в Куроко. Меч, переворачиваясь, летел, рассекая воздух. Акаши хотел было оттолкнуть Куроко, но заметив, как напряглись мышцы на его ногах — передумал. Куроко молниеносно развернулся, выкинув вперед руку, именно в тот момент, когда меч, в очередной раз перевернувшись, оказался рукоятью к лицу.  
\- Ударный пас, - крикнул Куроко, когда ударил со всей силы ладонью по рукоятке меча, и тот стремительно помчался назад. Итиро не успел даже увидеть ничего, как меч со огромной силой вонзился ему в живот. Он обхватил руками рукоять, рыча. Упал на колени, корчась от боли. Куроко бросился вперед, чтобы помочь, но Акаши схватил его за руку.  
Он смотрел, как его отец выл от боли, но ничего не делал. Просто наблюдал. Он крепко держал Куроко за руку, чтобы тот не наделал глупостей. Когда Итиро умер, Куроко заплакал:  
\- Что я наделал? Я убил его, - всхлипнул он.  
Акаши схватил его за обе руки и развернул к себе.  
\- Успокойся. Никто не узнает. Сделай, как я говорю и все обойдется.  
Куроко поднял на него заплаканные глаза.  
\- Бери телефон и быстренько звони Аоминэ, скажешь ему, что ждешь в парке. Ты так взволнован, что не мог ничего делать. Пусть он придет и сыграет с тобою.  
\- А если он не захочет? - спросил Куроко. Он смотрел на Акаши, сосредотачиваясь на его голосе, глазах, чтобы не видеть кровь и мертвое тело.  
\- Захочет. Он никогда не откажет тебе.  
\- Но как ты..  
\- Времени нет. Звони и беги. Я все устрою. Тебя даже никто подозревать не будет. Я обещаю. Ты веришь мне?  
Куроко кивнул. Руки его дрожали набирая номер, но когда Аоминэ ответил, он немного успокоился. Как и ожидалось, поворчав, Аоминэ согласился прийти в парк. Тем временем Акаши протирал все ручки и вещи, которых мог касаться Куроко.  
\- Он согласен, - сказал Куроко, отключив телефон.  
Акаши кивнул. Он проводил Куроко до черного выхода.  
\- А теперь беги. Так быстро, как сможешь. И главное — тебя никто не должен видеть. Сможешь?  
\- Думаю, да.  
\- Никому не говори, что провожал меня домой. Всем говори, что был так взволнован, что решил пойти побросать мячик в парке.  
Акаши хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Беги, Куроко!  
Куроко убежал. Акаши вернулся в дом и выключил свет. Он даст Куроко десять минут, а потом позвонит в полицию, подумал он. Они даже не заподозрят Куроко. Его незаметность сыграет им на руку. Акаши был уверен, что никто не видел Куроко. Его даже допрашивать не станут. О нем быстро забывают. Акаши рисковал очень сильно. Но если он все правильно рассчитает, то его не посадят. Даже если признают виновным, то у него достаточно денег, чтобы купить свою свободу. Но вряд ли он проиграет. Только победа имеет значение.  
\- Меня зовут Акаши Сейджуро. Кажется, мой отец мертв. 


End file.
